Stargate: Legacy Volume I: The Quest, Book 1
by Joseph Sockolof
Summary: Crossover of SG-1, Star Wars, and Legend of Zelda. When Princess Zelda, Luke Skywalker and the Jedi, and SG-1 encounter a powerful new enemy they must band together to save the universe.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**STARGATE: LEGACY**

**VOLUME I: THE QUEST**

**BOOK I: ALLIANCE**

by

Joseph Sockolof

* * *

**DISCLAIMER and AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_**Please note. I do not own any characters, names, or anything belonging to anything related to "The Legend of Zelda", "Star Wars", or "Stargate". These things belong to Nintendo, George Lucas, and MGM. **_

_**'Legacy' takes place shortly after the Atlantis Series finale, forty years after the Battle of Yavin, and 1000 years after 'Twilight Princess'. **_

_This is a crossover fan-fic combining Legend of Zelda, Star Wars and Stargate. I first started work on this piece in October of 2005. It began as a Zelda/Star Wars/ Lord of the Rings crossover called 'Zelda Ring Wars'. It quickly evolved into a grand saga beyond my wildest dreams. _

_The inspiration of this piece was mainly due to the anticipation of the newest Zelda game, Twilight Princess. With a two-year wait, I thought it would be cool to start writing fan-fiction. It all began when I thought to myself: "what if Link was a Jedi?" _

_Two years later, I was introduced to the world of Stargate. I was instantly hooked. I hadn't ditched Zelda or Star Wars, but had merely broadened my horizons. With this new franchise to work off of, it was quite easy to explain the crossover by means of the greatest plot device of all time: the Stargate! _

_That same year, Twilight Princess finally was released. The project was put on a several month hiatus as I took my time playing through the game. By that time, my crossover had seen several drafts and changes. From 'Zelda Ring Wars' to 'When Worlds Collide' . _

_That spring, a new Star Wars EU multi-book series began. It was titled 'Legacy of the Force'. As I read through the first novel of the nine-book series, inspiration hit again. Thus began the 'Legacy of the Hero' saga of this project. Over a course of a year, I wrote five parts of this saga. After finishing the fifth part (Twilight Princess), I had another long hiatus. _

_Now, as we approach years end, I am wiping the whole slate clean and starting over. With fresh ideas, some old plots, and a renewed inspiration, I am proud to bring you, Legacy. _

_**May the Force be with you,**_

_**Joseph Sockolof**_

* * *

**PART I: GENESIS**

**_DRAMATIS PERSONAE_**

_Arturius Skywalker_ - young man with mysterious background, resides in Hyrule

_Sarah_ - Young Ordon girl, resides in Hyrule

_Princess Zelda_ - Ruler of Hyrule, holds Triforce of Wisdom

_Prince Colin_ - Zelda's brother

_Impoc_ - Zelda and Colin's personal advisor, head of the Sheikah Tribe

_Calamitus Dragmire_ - Dark Lord, holds triforce of power, seeks to claim all three

_Lieutenant Chaos_ - Calamitus' second-in-command

_Luke Skywalker_ - Jedi Grand Master

_Mara Jade Skywalker_ - Jedi Master, wife of Luke, Mother of Ben

_Ben Skywalker_ - Jedi Knight, son of Luke and Mara

_Han Solo_ - Former Smuggler, Hero of the Rebellion

_Leia Organa Solo_ - Jedi Knight, wife of Han, mother of Jaina and Jacen

_Jaina Solo_ - Jedi Knight, daughter of Han and Leia

_Jacen Solo_ - Jedi Knight, son of Han and Leia

_General Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill _- Retired General, head of Homeworld Security

_General Hank Landry_ - Commander of Stargate Command

_Colonel Samantha Carter_ - Commander of the Phoenix, in orbit around Earth

_Colonel Cameron Mitchell_ - leader of SG-1

_Dr. Daniel Jackson_ - Archaeologist, member of SG-1

_Teal'c_ - Jaffa, member of SG-1

_Vala Mal Doran_ - former smuggler, member of SG-1

_Dr. Caroline Lam_ - Stargate Command's Head Nurse

_Walter Harriman_ - Chief Master Sergeant of Stargate Command

_Major Paul Davis_ - Liaison between Stargate Command and the Pentagon

_Sylvester Siler_ - Master Sergeant/ Stargate Command technical expert

* * *

PROLOGUE:

In the far reaches of space, beyond the known galaxies, there was a planet not unlike ours. On that planet was the mythical kingdom of Hyrule. Hyrule was ruled by the Royal Family. On several occasions throughout its history, Hyrule has been attacked by a man seeking to claim the Triforce for himself. For he had the Triforce of Power, Princess Zelda had the Triforce of Wisdom, and Link - the Hero of Hyrule - had the Triforce of Courage. The Hero of Hyrule was constantly saving the Princess, and you could count on Ganondorf to make a return appearance after every hundred years.

It was getting quite old. Finally Link and Zelda overcame the vile man and brought peace to Hyrule. At least, that is what they thought. They and their descendants have had a thousand years of peace and prosperity.

Millennia ago, in a distant galaxy, there lived a group of people called the Alterans. They were a people devoted to science and many strived to ascend to a higher plane of existence. There occurred a split among them, creating two separate groups. The ones devoted to science are known as the Ancients, and the ones insanely devoted to religion are called the Ori. The Ori soon became so enamored by their religion that they started destroying all the Ancients' technology. The Ancients fled from the Galaxy and came to the Milky Way and seeded it with life - humans.

. Years passed and they created several problems - the Goa'uld, and the Replicators. Once the Goa'uld - an alien symbiote who lusted for power and posed as a God - became more powerful, the Ancients thought it would be a good idea to ally themselves with three other powerful races. They were: the small grey Asgard, the mysterious Nox, and the Furlings - which have not been heard of for millennia.

Soon, a plague spread among the Ancients and they were forced to flee the Milky Way and move to the Pegasus Galaxy in their City Ship - Atlantis. In Pegasus, the Ancients encountered a small bug and messed with its DNA creating the life-sucking Wraith. They were soon caught in a hundred year war with the Wraith. Although they had far superior technology, they were vastly outnumbered and forced to submerge the city and gate back to Earth. It was thought that Atlantis had been lost. Now they have all either ascended or died.

In 1929 the humans of Earth uncovered their Stargate in Giza - it had been buried after a rebellion against the Goa'uld Ra - and shipped it to America. At first it was thought to be some sort of weapon, but when all the tests proved futile, the humans abandoned the project. That was until a young archaeologist with the strange idea that aliens built the pyramids as landing pads, deciphered the symbols on the Gate. That was more than 10 years ago. Now, the humans have defeated the parasitic Goa'uld, the robotic replicators, and just recently, the religious Ori. They have also traveled to the Pegasus Galaxy and woken up the Ancient City of Atlantis and have a base there. A year ago, moments before their mass suicide, the Milky Way Asgard named them the Fifth Race and left all their knowledge to them.

None of this would have been possible, had it not been for Earth's flagship recon team, SG-1. It was led for 8 years by General Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill, and then by Colonels Samantha Carter and Cameron Mitchell. Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c were among the earliest members. A couple years ago, a space smuggler, Vala Mal Doran joined the team. Now that they have restored peace to the galaxy, they are back to regular recon. That is all except for Colonel Samantha Carter. For a year she was the commander of the Atlantis Expedition, and just recently has been granted the command of Earth's new ship - the Phoenix.

In another far away galaxy live the Jedi and the Galactic Alliance. For the past century, the galaxy has been through several wars - the Clone Wars, the Galactic Civil War, and just recently the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion. Luke is now 58, married, a father, and head of the New Jedi Order. His wife is former Emperor's Hand, Mara Jade. Their son is 13 year old Ben - named after Luke's mentor, Old Ben Kenobi. Leia is now 58 and married to that old 'scruffy-looking scoundrel', Han Solo and the mother of three kids - two twins, and a younger son. Anakin, the youngest of the three, died in the Yuuzhan Vong war. Jaina and Jacen are now Jedi Knights. The Jedi now number in the hundreds.

All our heroes believe they live in peace and prosperity. It is time now for a new generation of heroes. Ones that will step into their legacy. It is the era of heroes. It is the age of legends. Much will be sacrificed before the end. All that we know is changing...

* * *

Chapter 1

It was only supposed to be a simple recon mission to P3X-231. The minute Colonel Cameron Mitchell stepped out of the gate, he sensed something was wrong. All of a sudden a torrent of laser fire was directed at SG-1.

"Down! Jackson, dial the gate!" Cam yelled over the gunfire.

"Don't you think we should at least see who our attackers are?" Daniel yelled back, always the pacifist.

"We'll be dead!"

Daniel got the message and started crawling over to the DHD. Teal'c, Cam, and Vala laid cover fire for him. As Vala loaded her P-90, she got a good look at the enemy. She cocked an eyebrow when she saw that they were Jaffa dressed in strange armor and had an assortment of Ori/Jaffa/ and some other strange weaponry. She couldn't tell whose symbol they bore on their foreheads though.

"Hey, muscles, do you recognize the symbol on their heads?" she yelled to Teal'c.

"I do not, Vala Mal Doran. I've never seen it before in all my life."

Vala had a bad feeling about this. Had a new System Lord resurfaced after all these years? She shivered at the thought. She had had enough of those foul god-wannabes. All of a sudden, a tall Jaffa appeared behind their attackers. He wore strange armor, had a great black cloak, and bore a strange sword that looked like it was made out of a laser. It was red. He bore the same symbol on his forehead as the attacking Jaffa. He also carried an Ori staff and had the markings of a Prior on his face.

"I thought the Ori were dead, Vala!" Cam shouted as he continued to fire upon the Jaffa.

"So did I, Cam"

They reloaded and started to fire at the Jaffa again, but before the bullets could reach the Jaffa, the leader swung his laser sword around and deflected them! Vala and Teal'c looked at each other.

"What do you think, Muscles, is that a lightsaber?"

"It appears that way, Vala Mal Doran."

"Whoa, hold up a sec! You mean to tell me, that we are dealing with a real live Sith?!" Cam yelled as he gawked at the Jaffa/Prior holding the lightsaber.

Since the leader had deflected the bullets, both sides had ceased firing. Daniel was finally at the DHD, and was dialing Earth. As soon as the wormhole opened, he sent in his IDC. He waved at the others. Cam nodded to Vala and Teal'c. They all dashed through the Gate.

Daniel came running out of the Stargate with Cam, Vala, and Teal'c right behind him. The iris closed with its usual grinding sound. The team looked up to see General Landry, standing next to Walter Harriman, looking at them with concern in his eyes in the command center.

"Is everyone alright? What happened?" he said over the speaker.

"We ran into a bit of trouble as soon as we stepped through, sir!" Cam answered.

"Get yourselves checked by Dr. Lam and then report to the briefing room for a full debriefing!"

"Yes, sir!" Cam said as he began walking out of the embarkation room and to the infirmary.

Twenty minutes later, after a clean bill of health from Dr. Lam, SG-1 was sitting at the conference table in the briefing room waiting for General Landry. The General walked in from his office. The team all stood at attention. Landry waved his hand at them.

"At ease!" he said gruffly as he sat down at the head of the table.

The team all relaxed and took their seats. Cam began by saying, "The second we stepped out of the Gate we were fired upon by some strange Jaffa, sir." Landry nodded for him to continue.

"What was most peculiar was that they wore strange armor, had Ori weaponry, and some other weapons I could not identify." Vala continued.

"Stranger still was their leader who bore what looked to be a lightsaber and an Ori Staff and looked as if he was some kind of Prior. We believe he may be Sith." Teal'c added.

Landry took a moment to take all this in. "But that's just a movie!" he scoffed.

"Well, the Arthurian myths turned out to be true, sir. This is no different." Daniel said as he took off his glasses and cleaned them.

"I fear this is the work of a System Lord." Vala said.

"I thought all the System Lords were dead with Ba'al's execution." Landry said.

"Well, he did say that he wasn't the last." Daniel offered.

"He was referring to his clone." Cam explained.

"What?!" everyone said in unison.

"Remember my mission report, sir?"

"You mean the part where you claimed to have proof that Ba'al tampered with the timeline? Yeah, I remember it."

"It's all true, sir! I even have a picture in my locker to prove it!" Cam explained.

"It's true I've seen it. Quite strange." Daniel said.

"Alright, I believe you! So, it's not a Ba'al clone then. Are you sure all the System Lords are dead?"

"Uh, let's go down the list, shall we?" Daniel said.

There was a beam of blue light, and Colonel Samantha Carter appeared in the room. She was dressed in the blue flight suit of the Phoenix. She smiled when she saw her friends.

"Sam!" Cam said with a huge smile. He walked over and gave her a warm embrace.

"Cam." She said, returning the embrace.

"We've missed you so much, Samantha!" Vala said coming over.

"I know. So what's the big emergency? Daniel, did you wake up a new enemy race again?" she teased.

"Nope, not this time. They attacked us."

"You were attacked?!"

"The minute we stepped out of the gate on P3X-231. We believe we have a new System Lord on our hands."

"I thought they were all dead. That's impossible."

"We were just about to go down the list, take a seat, Colonel." Landry said, motioning to an empty seat.

The team all sat down again. Sam sat in the empty seat next to Vala. "So, where were we? Ah, yes. Ra?" Daniel began.

"Destroyed along with his ship over Abydos, thanks to General O'Neill." Sam said. "Apophis?" "Died when his ship crashed into Delmak." Teal'c said. "Hathor?" "O'Neill killed her." Sam said. "Nirrti?" "Natives of P3X-367 killed her." Teal'c said. "Sokar?" "Died in Netu explosion." "Heru-ur?" "Shot down by Apophis." Sam said. "Yu?" "Repli-Carter killed him." "Anubis?" "In eternal battle with Oma Desala." Daniel said. "Osiris?" "Captured by General O'Neill." "Cronus?" "Robotic Teal'c killed him." "Camulus?" "Killed by Ba'al." "Moloc?" "Killed by missile fired through Stargate." "Marduk?" "Killed by C-4." "Ares?" "General O'Neill killed him." "Olokun?" "Killed by Ba'al." " Bastet?" "Killed by Ba'al." "Ba'al?" "Executed by Tok'ra, clones all killed." Cam smiled.

Daniel looked at the General. "Well, sir, that's all of em. We must have a new System Lord on our hands."

"One that has access to Ori weapons and lightsabers." Vala added.

"What? You ran into Jaffa with Ori weapons and lightsabers?!" Sam gasped.

"Yeah, wasn't pretty." Cam explained.

"Have you seen this new System Lord?"

"No, but we think we ran into his First Prime. We couldn't recognize the symbol though."

"Could you draw it for me?" Sam asked pointing to a notepad and pen on the table.

"Yeah." Vala said, grabbing the pad and pen.

Seconds later, she pushed the pad to Sam. Sam looked at it for a minute. She ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "Wow. We really do have a new System Lord on our hands."

"Well, we'll just have to alert our allies of this new development, as well as Homeworld Security. Colonel Carter, what have you to report from the Pegasus Galaxy?" Landry said.

Sam got up and passed around mission reports. She then inserted a flash drive into the nearby computer, which was on a cart. The screen switched to a view of the Pegasus Galaxy.

"As you know, Todd has moved from being our ally to our enemy, and has a full fleet of Hive Ships at his command."

"He's that wraith that helped us defeat the Asurans, right?" Cam asked as he read the file.

Sam nodded. "Right. Well, he is close to finding the location of Atlantis. Mr. Woolsey fears that within the year, Atlantis will be under siege." she said as she tapped a key on the keyboard, causing the screen to show red dots all over the Pegasus Galaxy.

"These red dots represent Wraith Hive Ships. Although they have been greatly reduced in number since six years ago, they do far outnumber our resources. Our forces are thin enough already, what with having to lend our ships to the Coalition and all. We need more ships, General." she finished.

Landry stroked his chin. "This is most unfortunate. Now we are back to where we were a few years ago. Fighting two wars in two galaxies. I'll have to phone the president." he said. Sam nodded as she removed the flash drive from the computer. The screen went back to showing the SGC logo.

"Thank you, sir. I'll help with this present crisis in any way that I can." she said sitting down again. Landry nodded as he got up.

"Have the Phoenix beam down your stuff, Colonel. It looks like you may be staying in the Milky Way for a while, until we can sort out who this new System Lord is." he said as he walked back to his office.

"Yes, sir." Sam said, smiling at SG-1.

"Oh, and Colonel? You can return to your former command of SG-1." Landry said as he closed the door to his office. This brought smiles all around the table.

"Welcome back, Samantha!" Vala smiled.

"It's good to be back." Sam said.

"Just like old times." Cam smiled as they walked out of the briefing room.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: Here is the next chapter. I will hopefully be adding chapters every day for the next month, since I have off for holiday break. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 2

The sun could be seen rising above the mountains. As it rose, its rays shone on cityscape of Hyrule City, glistening off of various skyscrapers and the magnificent jewel of the kingdom: Hyrule Castle. A lone figure could be seen on the highest tower's balcony. She was a beautiful princess with long brown hair flowing down her back, gleaming green eyes, and had rosy cheeks. On the back of her right hand glowed a small yellow triangle. She wore a dark blue robe which had intricate designs over it. As she turned, one could see the Royal Family crest on the back. She walked back into the tower and vanished from the public's eye.

On the opposite side of the kingdom lies the quaint town of Ordona. It is surrounded by forests and is at the very edge of the kingdom, marking the boundary between Hyrule and the rest of the fair planet. At the very edge of the town, there is a lone tree with a simple treehouse at its peak. This treehouse has stood here since the town's humble beginning, when it was still known as Kokiri Forest. For time immemorial the Hero of Hyrule and his descendants have lived here.

A young man of 18 can be seen peering out the window at the town as it awakens. He has short dark blonde hair, green eyes, and is dressed in a simple tunic. He stifles a yawn and turns away from the window. He believes it just to be another normal day in the kingdom of Hyrule. He walks to his kitchen and begins to make breakfast. He cracks open a couple of cucco eggs and fries them on the stove. Next he makes himself some toast, and pours himself some Lon Lon Milk, and sits down at his small kitchen table. As he eats, he wishes he had more adventure in his life.

Princess looked at her watch. It was nearing 7. She ran a hand through her brown hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She had better get ready. She didn't want to be late to that meeting regarding the artifact that had been found in the Gerudo Desert. There was a loud ringing sound coming from her hologram unit that was sitting on her desk. She picked it up and flipped a switch in the front.

Prince Colin's - her twin brother - face appeared above the unit. "Good morning, Zelda. Just wanted to remind you that the meeting is at 8:30. See you at breakfast." he smiled as he vanished. Zelda smiled as she began to get ready. This was going to be momentous day for Hyrule.

Zelda decided to wear a lovely blue dress. She combed her long brown hair, and grabbed her all-purpose notebook computer. It was about the size of an old fashioned notebook, and about the same width too, if not thinner. She could do about almost anything with this notebook. She quickly checked her schedule on it.

"7:45 - Breakfast with Colin. 8:30 - Artifact Meeting. 9:00 - Hyrule Council Meeting. 10:00 - Sparring Lessons. 11:00 - Queen Lessons with Impoc. 12:00 - Lunch with Colin. 12:30 - Horseback Riding Lessons Lon Lon Ranch. 1:30 - Tennis with Colin. 2:00 - Afternoon Tea with courtiers. 3:00 - Diplomacy Lesson with Impoc. 4:00 - Security Council Meeting. 5:00 - Dinner with Colin. 5:30 - After Dinner Stroll in Hyrule Park. 6:30 - Studies in Castle Library. 7:30 - Interplanetary Council Meeting. 9:30 - Council of the Sages. 11:30 - Bed." A computerized voice read from her notebook. Zelda sighed. She wished, just once that she could live a more relaxed and simple life.

Zelda walked down the hall and stood at a pedestal. She pressed the 'Dining Room' icon on the touch screen. A beam of blue light briefly enveloped her before she vanished. She reappeared in another beam of light in the dining room. Her brother, Colin was already sitting at the table eating some fried cucco eggs, some bacon, and a short stack of hot cakes while reading the Hyrule Daily News on his notebook. He glanced up and smiled as he saw Zelda. He motioned to an empty chair next to him, where Zelda's breakfast was waiting. She nodded and sat down.

Colin took a sip of his Lon Lon Milk and went back to reading the news. Zelda poured herself some milk as well and activated her notebook turning it to the news section. The front page headline read: Strange Alien Artifact found in Gerudo Desert. She quickly skimmed over the article. She already knew most of it already. The next article was on the increasing violence in Hyrule over the past week.

"It seems like the attacks are growing more violent every day." she sighed as she read the article. Colin looked up from his reading and nodded. "I fear for your safety, Zelda. If this is what we think it is, the castle could be attacked any day now."

Zelda nodded sadly. "I just can't believe the peace we have had for a thousand years is truly over. I thought with the death of Ganondorf, it was all over for good." Colin nodded sadly. "We all hoped it was over. But, it was a false sense of peace, and we grew too relaxed in our security. I just hope the Hero will return." he said, draining his mug.

Zelda nodded as she took a bite of her eggs and returned to the news. The next article was on Global Warming. She laughed to herself. First they were predicting Global Cooling, and now ten years later, they had switched to this. What would they think of next. She scanned the article, and not seeing anything of worth, turned to the next page.

It was the 'Obituaries' page. She scanned the page and let out a gasp as she came across her long-time friend, Marin's name. Marin was an elderly woman who lived on Lon Lon Ranch. She had just turned 100 last week. Apparently, she had died of a heart attack late last night. A tear slid down her cheek. She wished there was no death in the world. She couldn't help remembering her parents. They had died ten years ago in a mysterious accident.

She turned to the next page. It was the 'Sports' page. She scanned through the page. She wasn't too interested in trivial matters like this. She chuckled when she saw that the Kakariko Cuccos had been beaten 30 -1 to the Kokiri Deku Shrubs. She turned to the last page of news, the 'Business' section. She sighed when she saw that the stocks had fallen again. And, with that she finished the last of her eggs, finished her coffee, and bade farewell to Colin, and left the dining room.

She stepped up to another pedestal, pressed the 'Main Gates' icon on the touch, and vanished in a beam of light. She reappeared in the main hall by the Gates. A security officer looked up, upon seeing it was the Princess, waved.

"Morning, Ingox. I'm just on my way to the Artifact Meeting in the Historic Quarter." she greeted him as she pressed her thumb to a security panel by the gates. He nodded as he watched her place her eyes in the retinal scanner. Once it beeped, she spoke her name into the voice ID panel.

"Authorization Approved. Have a good day, Princess Zelda." an automated voice said from a small speaker by the Gates as they swooshed open. Zelda waved to Ingox and walked outside. A hovercar was waiting for her. It was red, and had the Royal Family crest painted on the side. She slid into the backseat and told the driver her destination.

"Yes, Milady." her driver said as they flew into the early morning traffic of Hyrule City. Following close behind them was Zelda's security team. They all rode on hover bikes, which had flashing red and blue lights.

All of a sudden there was a loud explosion. Zelda's hover car was rocketed feet into the air and landed with a thunderous thud on its side. Zelda leapt out of the vehicle and looked around for the source of the explosion. It was useless, for miles around all she could see what thick black smoke. She walked around to the front of the hover car to check on her driver. What she saw made her pale. He was dead. Zelda could see a gaping bullet wound in the center of his forehead.

She tried to reach Colin on her earpiece radio. All she got was static. Whoever was behind this attack must have blocked all the radio transmissions! She looked around to see what had happened to her security personnel. She gasped when she saw all six of their bikes lying charred ruins on the ground. She looked around for the bodies and was shocked to see that they were barely recognizable, due to the explosion.

She covered her mouth with her hands, it was trembling. "Someone, anyone, help!" she cried. She bowed her head in remorse and fear. She would be the next target, she feared, if she didn't move soon. She began to run away from the massacre and head for the Castle. She passed several shocked civilians. All had fear-stricken looks on their faces, a mirror of Zelda's. She continued to run, thankful she had been put through all those military drills by her father when she was growing up.

Thirty minutes later she finally reached the castle. She was stunned to see the same thick black smoke from the earlier explosion surrounded in as well. This was her home! She stifled a sob as she looked around for anybody that could help. She just hoped Colin had survived the attack. She didn't know what she would do if he had died.

She tried her radio again. Blast! It was still blocked. She started to panic. Hyrule was under attack! She had nowhere to run to. All of a sudden she remembered her history lessons with her mother, and all the bedtime stories she had been read. Stories of long ago. Stories of her ancestors. Stories of their magical powers gifted to them by the Triforce of Wisdom. Gifts of telepathy, foreknowledge, wisdom, and light. Could she have the same gifts? After all, she did have the Triforce of Wisdom glowing on her right hand. She looked at it. It was glowing far brighter than it had ever done.

"Colin, hear me. It is I, Zelda. Help me!" she tried. She waited in silence for a full five minutes. Nothing. She began to panic again. This wasn't working. Then she remembered the legends of long ago that told that whenever Hyrule was in trouble, there arose a Hero. A Hero who bore the Triforce of Courage. Zelda remembered her mother telling her a tale of her ancestor summoning the Hero to her rescue. Well, what did she have to lose?

"Hero of Hyrule, hear me. It is I, Princess Zelda. Hyrule needs you. I need you. Help us. This is our most desperate hour!" she sent out. She began to count down the minutes. All she could do now, was wait.

Arturius Skywalker was doing his daily run around Ordona when he thought he heard someone calling him. "Hero of Hyrule, hear me. It is I, Princess Zelda." the voice said. He looked around. No one was around for miles. He scratched his head. This was eery.

"Hyrule needs you. I need you. Help us. This is our most desperate hour!" came the voice again. He began looking around. He was starting to get a bit unnerved. Before he could do anything else, his radio came on with a breaking news bulletin.

"Breaking news from Hyrule News Network. Hyrule is under attack. Hyrule City has been hit by multiple explosions. Hyrule Castle itself has been hit. Princess Zelda and Prince Colin are missing." the announcer said.

This was too weird. Mere seconds after the strange call he had heard, Hyrule was under attack and Zel-. Arturius gasped. It was becoming clear to him. The call he had heard had come from Princess Zelda. She needed his help! But, he wasn't a hero. What could he do.

"Artie! Artie! I must speak with you at once!" a shrill voice said breaking into his thoughts. He looked up to see Sarah. She was a young Ordon girl, a few years older than He. She had long auborn hair, and was dressed in a simple green dress. Her hair was curled.

"Sarah, did you hear? Hyrule is under attack and Princess Zelda and Prince Colin are missing!" he said in a rush.

"Yeah, I know awful isn't it?" she said.

"The strangest thing happened moments before the news though, Sarah."

"Oh?" she said, like she knew.

"Wait, did you hear Zelda's voice too?"

"No, I just had a hunch."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Just about your destiny."

"My what?!"

"You're not from here, Artie."

"Excuse me? Is this some kind of practical joke? This is not the time for jokes, Sarah. I have to find the Princess."

Sarah smiled at this. "Great! Before you do though, there are things you need to know. Things about your family, about you, and your destiny."

"Ok, walk with me and tell me. I need to get changed and head out within the hour." Arturius said as he began walking to his house.

Sarah nodded as she followed him. "You're an alien from a far away galaxy. Your parents left you here to keep you safe until the appointed time. They left me with a notebook and a hologram that will explain everything. They also left me with a few of your father's weapons, and most important of all - his lightsaber. You see, Arturius, your a Jedi." she finished as Arturius was finished dressing in his house.

"A jedi? What in Hyrule is that?"

"It's all in the notebook and in the hologram. Just keep them safe." she said handing him them and the weapons.

Arturius put the notebook and hologram in a small pouch strapped to his leather belt. He hung the lightsaber on the right side of his belt, and holstered the guns. He had on his green robes over his bullet proof vest. He strapped his ear radio to his right ear. Sarah looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"You really are the Hero of Hyrule." she whispered.

All of a sudden, Artie noticed a strange sensation on his right hand. He looked at the back of it. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. Glowing on the back of his hand was the Triforce of Courage. "Wow." he whispered.

"Come on, Artie. We have a Kingdom to save!" Sarah said walking out the door.

"You're coming with me?"

"Of course, someone's gotta watch your back!" she teased.

He nodded as he followed her down the rope ladder. He dug the keys to his hover bike out of his pocket and pressed the red button on them, gunning the engine to life. It was a midnight black bike with a picture of a white horse painted on the side. He hopped on, and patted the seat behind him. Sarah hopped on, and put her arms around him.

"Hold on, this is going to be a wild ride!" Arturius smiled as he gunned the engine and sped through Ordona.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter 3. Note that it is set before 'Legacy of the Force' and that Ben Skywalker is a Jedi Knight, Jacen Solo is a Jedi Master, and Mara Jade Skywalker is still alive. I have used a name that was introduced in the Legacy of the Force series also. Think of this as an alternate universe. But, they have gone through the same events up until this point. Meaning, they have gone through the Clone Wars, the Galactic Civil War, the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion, and, the Swarm War. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 3

"It's called a Stargate." Jedi Knight Leia Organa Solo told the Council as she activated the hologram of the object they had uncovered on Yavin IV.

Luke scratched the stubble on his chin as he examined the hologram with the rest of the council. It showed a giant ring that had nine chevrons, and all along the ring were different symbols. "You said you found this in some Massassi ruins?"

"Yes. We also found a strange pedestal with the same symbols on it, as well as symbols in groups of seven on the cave walls." Leia continued.

"You said these Stargates have also been found throughout the galaxy?" Mara inquired.

Leia nodded as she pushed a button on the projector. It switched to a view of the walls of the cave on Yavin IV. The council could see lines and lines of different combinations of symbols, always in groups of seven.

"Why seven?" Jacen asked. He was the newest Master on the council. He had been granted the seat due to his actions during the Yuuzhan Vong War and the Swarm War.

"We are still figuring that out. We had hoped Luke would have some insight." Leia replied.

"Have you tried entering seven symbols into that pedestal?" Ben asked. He had just been named a Jedi Knight after passing his trials a few weeks ago, thanks to Jacen's tutelage.

"We thought it best if we came to the Jedi Council before we did anything." Leia explained. Luke nodded. All of a sudden a hologram of Tenel Ka, Queen Mother of the Hapes Consortium, appeared in an empty chair.

"Master Skywalker, I come to you with news. We have found strange artifacts in Hapes." she said.

Jacen arched an eyebrow. "Let me take a guess, Tenel Ka. Does one of these artifacts look like a giant ring?" he asked.

Before Tenel Ka could respond, a hologram of Kyp Durron appeared in another empty chair. "Master Skywalker, the planet of Kashyyk has found some strange artifacts."

Then another hologram appeared in the room. This time it was Corran Horn. He reported the same thing on Corellia. More and more reports began coming in from other Jedi all over the galaxy. Luke ran a hand through his hair. He was just about to speak when another hologram appeared. This time it was Saba Sebatyne reporting from Endor. She had gone there, to scout out any Force Potentials among the Ewoks.

"Master Skywalker," she began but was silenced when Luke put up a hand.

"We already know, Saba. You found some strange artifacts, right?" he said.

"That is correct. How did you know?"

"Take a look around you, Saba." he said waving his hand around the room.

"Are you saying these artifacts have been found all around the galaxy?"

Before Luke could respond, the door to the Council Chambers burst open, and Galactic Alliance Chief of State, Cal Omas, walked in.

"Master Skywalker, you will want to see this!" he said, grabbing Luke, and pulling him out of the room. The rest of the council followed them out, leaving the holograms behind.

"What do you think they are?" Leia whispered to Mara. Mara shook her head. "All I know is that they must connect all the planets somehow. Why else would they same two artifacts and cave writing be found across the galaxy?"

Moments later, they arrived at the bowels of the old Senate Rotunda. A team of archaeologists were gathered around a Ring and a pedestal. Another group were busily dusting off some walls that had strange symbols on them, all in groups of seven.

"Have you seen anything like it?" Cal was saying to the Council.

"Actually we have, Cal." Leia began, activating the hologram. "This was taken at the Massassi ruins on Yavin IV."

"The same artifacts and the cave writing have been found all over the galaxy." Luke explained.

"What? Why wasn't I informed?" Cal asked angrily.

"We just found out ourselves, just moments before you stormed in." Jacen replied with a small smile.

"What is it?" Cal asked pointing to the ring. "I believe it is a portal, a gate if you will, to other planets. The symbols you found on the wall are the key to activating it, via the pedestal." Jacen explained.

Before Cal could reply, an archaeologist came forward with an ancient jar. "Chief Omas, we found this by the writings. Shall we open it?" he asked.

Jacen pointed his hand towards the jar, causing it to float over to him. He held it in his right hand, and examined it. "Doesn't seem dangerous? I guess I'll open it." he said. And, with that, he took off the lid, and tossed it to the ground.

What happened next, stunned even the Jedi. A horrifying, snake-like creature shot out of the jar, and entered the back of Jacen's neck. At first Jacen didn't react. He was used to pain by now. But a moment later, he was bent over at the knees in unbearable pain.

"Jacen!" Leia screamed, coming over to him.

Then, something even stranger happened. Jacen straightened and looked at his mother and the Jedi. His eyes glowed. The Jedi gasped.

"Jacen is no more." Jacen spoke in a creepy deep voice.

"The Jedi shall die once and for all, and I shall rule the Universe. The Stargate is under my control now!" he said with a sinister laugh.

Luke could not believe what was happening. "That is where you are wrong. I still sense Jacen in there." he said. Leia sighed in relief. She had already lost one son, she didn't want to lose two.

"You cannot stop me! I am a Go'auld Sith System Lord No mere mortal can kill me. I am your God, Caedus!" the entity spoke through Jacen. He rose his right hand towards where the jar had been found, and a lightsaber floated over to him. He ignited the crimson blade and strode towards Luke.

Luke did not even flinch. He didn't even make a move for his own lightsaber. Mara looked at him like he was crazy. Luke gave her a reassuring smile. He raised his right hand as the lightsaber swung towards him. Just as it was about to come into contact with his skin. The lightsaber was hurled away.

"You are not a God. You are just a parasitic life form inside of a Jedi Master. Now, where were we? Oh, yeah, you were just about to begin your conquest to rule the Universe. We've dealt with monsters like you before. What happened to them? We defeated them." Luke smiled.

"You dare defy your God?!" Caedus snarled.

"Yes, I think that's what our stance is going to be." Luke nodded.

"But he is a God, Luke." Cal whispered.

"What?!" Mara gasped.

"Did you see his eyes glow?" Cal whispered. Caedus smiled and folded his arms across his chest in triumph.

"Kneel before your God, Omas!" he instructed.

Cal shakily bent on one knee and kneeled. Mara shook her head. This was crazy. She grabbed Cal and made him stand again.

"Cal, you just bowed to my nephew! Are you nuts?" she screamed.

"Your nephew is gone. Caedus is our God." Cal said, as if it made all the sense in the world.

"We've lost him." Mara said.

"Jacen is not dead!" Leia said resolutely.

"I didn't mean Jacen. I meant Cal." Mara said.

"Oh, I knew that." Leia said sheepishly.

"Kneel!" Caedus bellowed.

Everyone in the room, minus the Jedi, kneeled. The Jedi just stood there with their arms crossed. Caedus glared at them. His eyes glowed once more. "I said kneel!" he bellowed. Luke stared at him.

"Why should we kneel? You haven't given us any proof that you are a God." he replied.

"Proof? You want proof? Here's your proof, Jedi!" he snarled as he rose his right hand and sent all the Jedi flying across the room.

The Jedi all got to their feet, and returned to their previous position. "Oh, please, is that the best you can do? Even we can do that!" Mara smirked.

Caedus' eyes glowed, and he strode up to Mara Jade. He rose his right hand. Mara grabbed her neck, and was struggling for breath. "A Sith can do this. You're not a God!" she said in between gasps. Caedus released her. Mara massaged her neck. She smirked at Caedus.

"Ok, you wish to see real power? How about this!" he smiled as he gestured to another jar by the cave writing. A strange device hovered over to him. He strapped it to his right hand, and pointed it at Mara's eyes. Mara dropped to her knees, and the device issued a golden light into her eyes. Now, this was new.

"You're not a God, you're using a device to do this! Even I could use this device!" Mara said in between gasps of pain.

Caedus snarled as he released her. "Enough!" he said as he wove his hand at the Jedi, knocking them all unconscious. He brought Cal back to his feet. "Take their weapons and anything they have on them. Put them in a cell, and put this device by the cell, switched on." he commanded, motioning to another jar. The jar hovered over to him. He opened the jar, and handed a strange device to Omas.

"Yes, my lord." Omas replied taking the device, and motioning to a few guards to take the Jedi.

Moments later, the Jedi were all dragged off, leaving Caedus to his thoughts. He laughed to himself. "Now that the Jedi are out of the way, I can finally rule the Universe!" he said as his eyes glowed.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Here is chapter 4. Wow, chapter 4 already? In this chapter we rejoin Princess Zelda, Colin, Arturius, and Sarah as they deal with the attack on Hyrule. Did Colin survive? Will Arturius and Sarah reach Zelda in time? Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 4

Arturius and Sarah had just left Ordona, and were speeding over the Hyrule Interstate. It ran from Ordona to Hyrule Castle City, with intersections that led to Kakariko City and Lon Lon Ranch. There were also exits along the interstate that led to Hylia Park, Zora City, and Gerudo Desert.

The wind was whipping through Arturius' blonde hair, causing it to whip Sarah in the face. She laughed whenever it did. Her long auburn hair whipped behind her as well. She was just glad it was a warm summer day in early July. She spotted several Hylians on hover cars as they made their way to Hyrule Castle City, most likely to see if their loved ones were alright. She also saw several Goron on monstrous motorcycles gunning down the highway, itching for a fight with these terrorists. Lastly, she saw several Zora on their hover sea vehicles on the nearby river. They were also heading for Hyrule Castle City. Sarah noticed with alarm that they had firearms strapped to their vehicles. Hyrule was truly at war!

Arturius had switched the radio on his bike on. Every minute or so, the announcer would inform his listeners on another attack. One was at Kakariko City, another in Goron City, yet another back in Hyrule Castle City, and now an attack on Lon Lon Ranch! Sarah gasped as he listened to the report. As she looked up to see how close they were to Hyrule Castle City, she noticed with dismay that the sky was growing progressively darker and that the weather had turned bitter cold. She shivered and held on tighter to Arturius.

"Don't worry Sarah, we're be there in a minute." Artie yelled back to her. He gunned the engine for all it was worth, and passed several motorists.

Soon they were approaching the gates to Hyrule Castle City. As they rode up to them, Sarah gasped when she saw all the thick black smoke coming from all over the city, especially from the castle. They rode through the gates, and into the besieged city. They passed several destroyed buildings with corpses lying all round, and several more crashing to the ground by more explosions. Arturius had to swerve every other second as the explosions became more constant. It was like the terrorists knew Arturius was coming.

Finally they reached the castle. Arturius spotted a young woman with long brown hair, and dressed in a blue royal dress, surrounded by attacking Gerudos. Sarah gasped. "Now would be the time to use that lightsaber, Artie!" she said.

"I'll handle this, you had better find the Prince!" Artie yelled as he took his father's lightsaber and his hand, and leapt from the bike and into the mob about to attack the princess. Arturius flew through the air and ignited the emerald blade. As he landed, he saw Sarah sprinting for the castle with a blaster in hand.

Zelda saw several menacing Gerudo warriors surrounding her. She gasped. She had no weapons in which to defend herself. All of a sudden she heard a hovercycle pull of in front of the castle. The next thing she knew, a young man dressed and green, with piercing green eyes, and dark blonde hair, wielding what looked like an emerald laser sword, had landed in front of her!

"Did you call for a Hero?" the man said with a smile.

Before Zelda could answer, the man charged at the attackers. Within seconds he had sliced more than half of their limbs from their sockets. Those with legs ran off. The ones remaining all began hopping away in terror. The young man turned back to the princess.

"So, you must be Princess Zelda. My name is Arturius." he smiled as he shut down his blade and attached it to his leather belt.

"Thank you for saving me!" Zelda smiled. But then she remembered why she was here.

"I can't find my brother, Prince Colin. You have to find him!" she sobbed.

"Already taken care of, Princess." a young red-headed female said. She was holding a blaster, and walking behind her was Colin.

"Colin! I was so worried you had died in the attack!" Zelda exclaimed as he embraced him.

"Likewise, Zelda." Colin said as he held her.

"How did you survive?" they both said in unison.

"Our hover car was caught in the explosion. I was in the side least damaged. My driver was dead as were all of my security escorts." Zelda answered.

"I was being beamed to the Temple of Time museum as the castle was first hit." Colin replied.

"Why were you going there?" Zelda asked.

"When I heard of the other attacks, I knew the castle would be next. So I ran to retrieve this. We will need it before the end." he said showing the group the historic blade of evil's bane.

"The Master Sword." Zelda whispered.

"Unfortunately, it has lost all its power." Colin frowned as he hooked it to his belt.

"Your Highnesses, I think we had better go to the gate address that Arturius has in his possession. We're have to use the Gate that is being held in the historic district." Sarah said.

"What gate address?" Zelda, Colin, and Arturius asked in unison.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get to the Stargate!"

With that, they all climbed onto two hovercycles. Arturius and Sarah on one, Zelda and Colin on the other. They sped to the historic district, hoping the terrorists hadn't taken the gate already.


End file.
